German Patent Applications DE 37 04 223 and DE 40 28 398 and European Patent Applications EP 278 727, EP 278 728, EP 286 242, EP 303 464, EP 303 465, EP 303 466 and EP 422 889 describe variously substituted ethanolamine derivatives which, because of their .beta..sub.2 adrenoceptor-agonistic properties, are said to be particularly suitable for the treatment of diseases of the respiratory passages. British Patent 893,088 describes substituted amines which are said to have antihypertensive and in some cases also spasmolytic properties. The compounds disclosed in this patent are phenylethylamines substituted in a particular manner, which are substituted on the nitrogen atom by an alkyleneoxycarbonylphenyl radical, where this phenyl radical bonded directly to the carbonyl group must be substituted by three hydroxyl or alkoxy groups. German Auslegeschrift 11 26 889 likewise describes substituted amines (derived from reserpine) having an antihypertensive and spasmolytic action, in which the phenyl radical bonded directly to the carbonyl group must be substituted by at least one hydroxyl or alkoxy radical and if appropriate also by a further hydroxyl or alkoxy radical.